


Why The Hate?

by aintIright



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: Hate to Love, How Do I Tag, LGBTQ Themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintIright/pseuds/aintIright
Summary: Couple of years later The Society of the Evening star again starts to collect the five artifacts pulling Seth out of his daily school routine. Soon the Fablehaven group scatters around a few places that are believed to be near every one of the artifact, to take them back and hide them.
Relationships: Bracken/Kendra Sorenson, Everyone & Everyone, Seth Sorenson/Original Character(s), Warren Burgess/Vanessa Santoro
Kudos: 3





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this app AND fandom so I would be very grateful fore some backup! And Seth is Bisexual just so you know. This will be a from hate to love relationship and definitely not a 0-100 very quick. This is rather a slow-burn and if you don't want to read it just because I didn't finish it and you are scared I'll not finish it, do not worry, I'm not planning on leaving this book alone. I love this book like my baby. Also, long chapters!

Important message on the end, could I please ask you to read it?

"Seth..."  
"Seth bro..."

Seth could feel a hand shaking him aggressively. Groaning he opens his eyes, just to close them in a second, the lights blinded him. When he opened entirely his eyes he realized that his math teacher was staring at him and so was the class. He cleared his throat and slowly sat straight looking at everyone around him. Some of his classmates where laughing at him and the other didn't really care. His eyes landed on his friend Sammy who was shaking her head making her golden shoulder lenght hair shine. Her dark green eyes looking straight into Seth's in disapproval. Seth offered her a tight lip smile and looked at his teacher with a guilty look on his face. 

The woman sighed exhausted of his behavior and only said   
"The principal wants you in his office"   
before returning to her lessons. This was a daily thing, Seth always would fall asleep, got woken up and scolded and sometimes sent to the principal office. The poor teacher just gave up on him at this point and didn't comment this anymore. The boy furrowed his brows giving a questioning look to Sammy with which she responded with a shrug going back to taking her notes. Seth packed himself quickly into his backpack. Throwing the backpack over his shoulder, he left the class. 

Walking down the corridors he met his friend, Colby a year older boy. He was quite short and fragile looking with glasses and a very bad style taste. The red haired boy came up to Seth with books in his hands, he looked up expectantly at the younger and without a hello or how are you he blurted out  
"What did you do this time?"  
Seth threw his hands in the air   
"Nothing, I swear" he moaned out to his friend.   
"Nothing?" Repeated Colby unconvinced.  
At this Seth rolled his eyes.   
"I would know Colby" The brunette quickened his pace. 

Colby didn't look convinced for sure but he left the topic.   
"Seth?"  
The mentioned boy hummed.   
Colby nodded slowly. "Remember Kai Parkinson? The one in your history class?"  
Seth raised his brow, how could he possibly not. His friend never stopped talking about her, he was actually convinced that he has some sort of crush on her, there wasn't a day Seth wouldn't hear -Kai this, Kai that- he really wanted to puke in this situations. 

Colby's eyes lit up like gold. 

"Well today she..." And it started. Seth didn't have the heart to tell his friend to shut up already so he pretended to listen while he was actually thinking if he really DID do something. He doubted that, he haven't actually done anything in the past two weeks. Well, if you don't count that moment when he accidentally threw some pasta at the chemistry teacher. That was an accident. Turning around the corner Colby tripped over his own foot making a huge noise on the empty corridor scattering the books in his hands on the floor. Seth snorted amused and grabbed the books that fell out. The red haired was halfway back on his feet when Seth heard a familiar voice. He didn't feel that voice in quite a while, a smile lit up Seth's face and he ran off giving the books to the green eyes boy, clapping his friend on the shoulder and saying goodbye to him. 

As he turned his last time, he saw no one else other than Vanessa Santoro. She didn't see him, her hair was pulled into a ponytail and she was currently talking with the clearly unhappy principal. Seth ran up quietly to Vanessa. 

"Vanessa? What are you doing here?"   
He asked his friend making her turn around and smile lightly to him. 

"Seth, I was waiting. What were you doing there that you couldn't come sooner?"  
She asked with a raised brow. She evidently finished what she was supposed to because she turned to the doors and made her way out in the doors turning to Seth. "Coming?" She said after she disappeared around the corner.   
Seth nodded although he knew she didn't see him anymore. "Goodbye Mrs. Lajinski" He said before making his way after Vanessa. 

He catched up with Vanessa near the entrance to the school as the entrance was right next to the principals office. 

"Long time no see" Said Vanessa looking at Seth as she pushed the doors open. Seth went right after her feeling the fresh breeze of the chilly wind which made him feel refreshed. He hummed softly enjoying the wind, when it hit him. "But seriously, why are you here? Did something happen?" He asked again looking at Vanessa. She sighed and pointed towards a black van. 

"Once we get there you'll find your answers. And gain more" She pushed the door to the wicket letting Seth go first following him closely. "Why can't I know now?" He asked, and all he got was a glare from Vanessa which made him shut up and head towards the van. 

Once they made it Seth opened the back doors and was met with familiar faces, Warren, Knox, Kendra, Tess and Bracken. He felt a warm and happy feeling in his chest but he also felt cautious about this. Usually they never met unless something bad was happening. 

"What are you all doing here?"  
Asked Seth hopping into the car and slamming the door shut. Tess immediately reached out for Seth to hug him, they actually hadn't seen themselves in a while, a year. Last year they met on Tess' birthday. The twelve year old glued herself to Seth and poked him. 

"Hi!" She said cheerfully and returned to her seat.   
"Hi Tess" He responded. 

He greeted with everyone, Knox, Warren and Bracken and said hi to his sister who lives with him so he frankly didn't miss her much. 

"So" Started Seth "What's going on?"

Everyone except Warren and Bracken looked at Vanessa expectantly.

Vanessa looked at him in the mirror from the passengers seat. 

"You will know at home" 

And before anyone had the time to protest the car started faster than the wind and everyone was pushed into their seats leaving the question back in New York. 

A couple hours later Seth stumbled out of the car green on his face, the same you could say about everyone except Vanessa and Bracken, that guy is unbreakable. Kendra leaned on the car.

"Never again" She mumbled sickly taking deep breaths which made Bracken looked at her worried.   
"Are you okay?" He asked approaching her. 

Knox rolled his eyes "I think we all aren't okay, but thanks for asking" And after that he made his way to the reserve making Tess run after him. Seth followed them quite behind wanting to know what's going on, Bracken and Kendra made their way slowly to the building while Warren and Vanessa stayed behind. 

*

The doors opened revealing Warren and Vanessa, they closed the door. They made their way to the others who were sitting in the living room, Grampa and Grandma Sorenson, Tanu, Trask, Kendra, Tess, Knox, Dale, Mara, Bracken and Grandpa and Grandma Larsen. Vanessa sat on the sofa while Warren sat on the floor with Seth.  
The minors looked at the adults (Kendra doesn't count) 

Ruth stood up.   
"Anyone wants something to drink? This won't be a rather pleasant talk" She asked heading to the kitchen. Seth, Tess, Kendra, Dale and Vanessa all nodded while the others politely declined. After a while of waiting everyone started sharing their whereabouts when they were gone. 

Vanessa was on a mission with Tanu and Trask at some other dragon preserve, there was a civil war between the dark beings back there and they needed help which ended up rather badly, only after a month did the war end up with some sort of tie. 

Warren and Bracken were actually this while at Fablehaven spending time with the ones who were here, Mara and the Larsens. Ruth came back after five minutes with tea for the rest, Seth accepted the tea happilly and sippped a little bit wincing at the temperature. He looked at Tess who also winced and dissapointed put her tea on the table. He smiled at her and asked her quietly "Cool it down for you?".

She nodded handing the cup to her cousin. They could hear the others talking about random stuff. The brunette took her tea and focused on the cold but somehow soothing darkness in his chest letting it slip past his arms and shoulders then fingers reaching the cup, Seth could feel his powers cooling down the tea. He backed off his powers passing the cup to the blone again who smiled at him in return appreciating it. He did the same with his cup and focused on the adults again.

"..how long will it take?" Asked Kendra looking directly at Granpa Sorenson. The said one sighed before answering.

"I have no idea how long it will take. It could take a couple of days minimum and even the rest of then school year " The room gasped except Seth and Tess who at first didn't even pay attention and Knox who zoned out. Seth poked Knox on his arm making him come back from his Neverland while asking. "Wait what? What can take the rest of the school year? Whatever it is I'm in" He said eagerly ready to do anything that required not going to school. Mara looked at him with a raised brow.

"Couldn't you just listen?" She asked. Seth shook his head looking at Stan. 

Stan wiped his clearly tired eyes turning to Seth.

"The artifacts had gone missing" Which now made the rest gasp in turn. Knox looked at Seth as if he waited for some kind of affirmation in his words. "I don't understand" said Knox.

"One of the artifacts has went missing while the four others suddently changed places, we have a few ideas on where they might be, like The Sands of Sanctity or the Translocator but we don't know where could be the Chronometer or Oculus. The Translocator is possibly somewhere in Mexico, The Font of Immortality is in England, and the Sands of Sanctity are in Sweden. We will be parting you into four groups. The ones who will find the Translocator, the Sands of Sanctity and The Font of Immortaly immediatly."

The room went silence. The clock was ticking and the minors didn't know what to say while the elders gave them time to process everything.

"So we won't see eachother for a year?" Asked Tess sadly.

"Thats not the point. We will probably, and we definetly will be in contact to check on you all. Do you want to hear the groups?" Asked Bracken. Kendra, Seth and Knox nodded their heads. Everyone looked at Tess who only smiled sadly and nodded. Dale nodded his head to Stan as if he was affirming that everyone nodded. Stan stood up pointing at them. 

"Kendra, Vanessa, Warren and Tess will travel to Mexico for the Translocator. Bracken and Tanu will go to Britain for the Font of Immortality while Seth and Knox will go with two Knights to Sweden for the Sands of Sanctity. Mara and Trask are responisble for finding the lost artifacts, Chrnometer and Oculus. The ones after the Translocator must go right now, they will be riding a car for 39 hours straight. The ones after The Font of Immortality will be going tommorow morning along with Seth and Knox."

At this poin everyone looked at the two sixteen year olds with doubt. They weren't sure about them being probably alone on their trip. Seth shrugged it off while Knox glared at everyone. Hank nodded. "Bracken, Tanu, Seth and Knox will be starting off on the same airport at the same time but they indeed will be left unsupervised. Bracken and Tanu you will be flying straight to Manchester and find a place to sleep and then you will find and travel to a workplace called "Insufferable". I don't have an idea on what is based working there, but the poeple who work there are too many times too close to the artifact. Make sure that no one comes too close and take the artifact back. Kendra and the rest, you will go to a whole year camp, Kendra you will be an older camper, Warren and Vanessa you will be superving them. You will ride straight to the camp tho..."

*

Seth yawned opening carefully his eyes and blinked. He streched himself and rolled out of bed. He was about to look over at Kendra when he remembered that she and the others went to Mexico yesterday after they ate dinner. They all hugged themselves then and said their goodbyes. Tess accidentally let a few tears slip down her cheeks when she said her goodbyes to Knox and Seth. Seth grabbed a dark green-black t-shirt and some dark jeans. He went to the bathroom and cleaned himself up. When he looked in the mirror he smiled to himself seeing his reflection. The one thing nobodyy could get past with, was his obvious glow-up. He was taller, had a little but more tanned skin from all the sunny places he has been, and had more shaggy hair. He also had sharper features including a sharp jawline. And wearing braids finally showed some effect. He took them down a while ago, now revealing white, healthy and straight teeth.   
After all his daily routine he stepped out of the bathroom and skipped downstairs with his luggage he packed yesterday after grandma Gloria told him so. Bracken was already downstairs sitting on the couch and reading something meanwhile Gloria and Ruth were in the kitchen talking. 

"Hi, goodmorning" Mused excited Seth jumping over the last three steps.

"Goodmorning dear" Said Gloria after Ruth when the boy entranced the kitchen. 

"Goodmorning" Answered Bracken offering Seth a light smile. Seth was halfway through eating his breakfast when Knox along with Tanu came down. Knox looked like someone who got knocked out of bed by a truck by the way which earned an amused snort from the other boy. Knox rolled his eyes at his cousin and stomped to the kitchen slumping into a chair at the end of the table and Tanu came right after him joining Bracken on the couch. Gloria gave a bowl of simple cereals to Knox while Seth just finished his own. He thanked for the cereals and went to the garden. 

There were fairies everywhere, from smaller, to larger, those who had butterfly wings to those who had insect wings, every colour, blue, grey, silver pink etc. They were chatting happily and everything was okay, untill Seth came. Even after those years the fairies didn't talk about him kindly ehich made seth roll his eyes. The only fairie that liked Seth was Myra, a albino skinned fairy with white dress and wings colour. She haid fairytail like wings and was one of the taller fairies in the garden, she reached six inches. 

While every other fairie backed off of seth, Myra parted off from the previous group of three and darted towards Seth. She was never that kind of fairy to feel intimidated or uncomfortable with Seth's dark energy, Seth smiled at the approachig him female.

"Hi Seth" She cooed at him in english sitting on his left arm, immediatly Calvin poked out of Seth pocket shirt "Hi Myra" He said. The dark fairie greated him back. 

"How are you, I heard that something's going on, the others left yesterday" She asked them. Seth told her about the five artifacts, her reaction was fast. "But who could take them" She flew away from her previous sitting place and started nervously flying back and fourth. Her uncommon light eyes shined with worry. Thats why Seth liked her the most, she was gentle and caring and and tolerant. Soon she started bragging about the others safety and Seth smiled at her touched. 

"Hey, It's okay, they'll be fine" He said hopefully. Myra looked at him sceptically. 

After a while of silence Calvin Seth and Myra started chatting with Calvin on Seth's right bent knee and Myra on his left shoulder. All the other fairies passed them in a big circle ignoring them all as the trio was currently sharing stories/secrets. 

"We broke up" Said Calvin sadly plying with a big grass compared to him. "Myra looked at him curously leaning forward and almost falling from the boy's shoulder. "What happened she asked curiously. 

"She... She said that she actually wasn't in love. She was trying to love me like she should but she just couldn't" Calvin didn't look upset tho. That was weird, thought Seth. 

"You don't seem to be sad about it" Noticed Seth jast as Myra opened her mouth to say something. Pressumably the same thing what Seth just said because instead of saying something she closed her mouth and looked expectantly an Calvin who shrugged.

"I love her as a sister, and she loves me like a brother. She said that she really has a hard time to love someone romantically or... you know" Marked Calvin blushing slightly. Yeah, indeed he knew. Sexually. He actually wanted to bring that topic on so he started feeling only a little bit unsure.

"You mean that she is considering if she's asexual or demisexual." Stated Seth looking directly at Calvin. 

"What is that?" The fairy piped up seating herself on Seths haid and started playing with his slightly curled, dark hair making some mini unstable braids. Seth normally didn't like someone doing brades on him but Myra honestly doesn't care and ignores the fact always doing what she wants. Seth started to explain "An asexual person is a person who doesn't feel any sexual nor romantic attraction, while a demisexual person is attracted to a person with whom he made a bond, no matter if the person is the same gender or whatever." He said shortly. When he saw understanding expressions in his friends faces he started to talk.

"Actually I was thinking..." He started bragging. He wasn's sure how they react. He was scared but he did scarier things that required more courage, he definetly would not cower now. He took a deep breath. "And there are Bisexual people who are attracted to both genders, their own and the opposite gender. And what I'm trying to say is that I'm a Bisexual person. I recently know that." He said calmly although he wasn't so calm outside. He looked at the others trying to read their faces.

"Actually I'm not suprised. If i had to guess, then everyone in the magical world is bisexual or the other stuff" Said the whote fairy reassuringly proceeding to do the braid. Calvin nodded as she said what she had to say. Seth immediatly relaxed smiling, he had great friends. The only people who didn't k know now about being bisexual was Warren, Tanu and his parents. He was sure no one would change their feelings towards them since not long ago Bracken revealed that in his past he also had male partners. He also added bazilion times that he never loved anyone more than Kendra tho. He didn't know why he was so nervous but he cursed himself for not telling Warren sooner. He wanted to add something but at that time Knox walked up at him kicking him lightly on his lower back. 

"C'mon Seth breath. From now on bi breath. We're leaving, the rest is waiting" He laughed out waiting for him. Seth snorted and hit him behind his knees making him fall on the ground with a yelp. Seth jumped to his knees as the nypsie climed up to his pocket and the fairie flew off of his head. She laughed at the boys as Knox stood up and chased after Seth even tho he knew he didn't stand a chance. But who was Knox to not accept a challenge? 

*

As Seth and Knox were waiting on the airport as they were supposed to, they looked at their surroundings. About twenty minutes ago they parted with Bracken and Tanu as they were heading towards different countries. Knox stood up stretching.

"I'm starving, im going to buy something to eat. Want something?" He asked. Seth shrugged, they weren't supposed to split before they reached their point, a boarding school placed in one of the less populated cities in Sweden, but they were hungry growing boys and no one had to know, right? 

"Some coke and hamburger with fries can do" He replied taking out his phone. It wasn't something beautiful because it was a simple Xiaiomi bur neverless it had much more space and a good quality. He wasn't allowed to have Instagram or other likewise aplications because... firstly he didn't want them to be honest and secondly his mom didn't like the idea. He was playing an amateur game Forsaken World that was actually a pretty boring game but he had nothing else to do. after fifteen minutes Knox came back with exactly what Seth asked for plus a hotdog, some onion rings and 7up. He seated himself next to his cousin moving some of the luggage that fell on his seat. The other looked at the timing board (A/N is that how it's called?) and saw that they have more than half an hour to their plane which means that Tanu and Bracken are possibly waiting for their start. A message from Kendra popped up. 

Pushing some fries into his mouth he opened the text.

Kendra: Goodmorning, how's it going? Are you on the plane yet?

You: Mornin'. No, we're waiting but Bracken and Tanu should be starting in a while. How's it going there?

He waited a while for the next message meanwhile eating the rest of his hamburger and looked at Knox who was also on his phone. They weren't even nearly close to be phone zombies but there really wan't anything more interesting to do. Soon he got a reply.

Kendra: We're okay, I feel really bad after the never ending ride with Vanessa. We only stopped a couple of times and I swear I'm never going to agree to another ride with Vanessa ever again. But we're gonna be at the camp in something like 15 hours. I'm gonna be dead at that time, but Warren and Tess don't look better than me and I probably look horrible.

You: Bracken would never say that XD

Kendra: Stop being an annoying little brother and tell me what's up.

You: Actually I'll text you later because our plane is starting in twenty minutes and if we don't hurry we'll be late. Ttyl, bye! If i don't text you in two hours, know that I'm dead. Don't forget to tell the others i love them!

Kendra: Oh, shut up you idiot. Bye take care brother.

But the cousins were already on their way fighting against the crowd of people. Thay were both tall so that wasnt an issue, what really was a issue here was their luggage that was heavy and everyone could stomp on it. Needless to say that after everything was done, the two boys felt relieved to get out of the airport out to the airplane parking. 

"So what is our plane?"

*

When they finally found their seats, they noticed that they were sitting apart so there probably will be someone between them, Seth cringed at this thought, he hoped that it won't be no fat, stinky man just like in the bad comedies.

This was ridiciolous. Absolutely unbelievable and disgusting. Seth was pressed to the window with absolutely nothing like personal space, while Knox on the other side was practically pushed out from the seats. He actually had a really hard time to gain balance to not fall of. In between them there was an impossibly fat man, eating cheese chips with his sausage fingers. The music in his headphones was so loud that Seth could confidently tell that he was listening to an Alan Walker remix. Needless to say that non of the boys were sure if the man knew what is a shower. It must have been twenty minutes from the start and Seth was going crazy. He would look at Knox just to see how the other is feeling, but he couldn't see him, all he saw was a large belly, like, how did this man even walk in here on his own legs? Irritated Seth wriggled to take out his phone and saw a message from Knox.

Knox: I'm gonna push this man out of the plane if he doesn't sit nowhere else. I'm practically sitting on air and I'm the one earning weird glances from the others not you.

You: Yeah, maybe that's because that no one can even see me here. I'm trapped and i barely could take out my phone.

Knox: I don't know at this point who has worst. Oh my god, he pivked his nose and eat... yk what? Nvm, I saw nothing. Remind me how much we have to be here?

You: 17h

Knox: This must be a joke.

You: A very bad one? Yes.

*

The plain finally stopped and people started to get off of the plane. By the time the boys got off of the plane it was 12:37PM and the air whas freezing, and by freezing it is super cold. The poeple who got off the plain must've thought the same because they started to wrap themselves like onions. The people who must have lived here were dressed in some hoodies. Well, Knox was cold at least. He looked at Seth who must've felt slightly different but other thanthat he seemed to be fine. The brunette and the blondish boy were so relieved that they finally got off the plane that they didn't have any words left to say, they were too grateful. Seth immediatly texted Kendra. He wistled seeing 28 unseen messages. He looked up from the phone seeing that Knox already overtook him. There weren't many people at this hour at the airport so he stopped with his luggage o quickly type a message Kendra so the others won't worry. He guessed that Knox didn't text them so he had no choice, if he didn't tell the others they were okay, then they would fly here in person with the Knights of The Dawn and Raxtus. Who knows, maybe even the Fairy Queen.

You: Hi, did you get safely to the camp? Sorry I didn't text, didn't quite have the possibility to. text me back when you see this, I'll text you when i can. Kisses, love and whatever clingy stuff girls write.

When he sent the message he quickly put his phone down and chased after Knox who was waiting for him at the entrance. 

*

They scrambled out of the airport with their full package now. Knox said something that made Seth laugh. Seth responded something from tears and that made Knox laugh even more and they had to stop, just to not end flying on the floor. Seth made sure that Calvin is still with him after Calvin announced him on the plane that the man stinks. Some man in a dark car looked at them suspiciously and that made Seth more cautious. He whipped his head somewhere else.

"Lets go" He said grabbing Knox by his shoulder and dragged him somewhere else. Knox looked at him and asked. "Where is the man gonna be?"

"A woman" Announced a voice behind them. They both looked at the source of the voice. Leaned on a black audi was a tall woman. She was wearing a black, turtle neck crop top under a jeans coat and come black leather pants, she wore sunglasses even tho it was night and had gold chains on her neck. She moved her glasses to the top of her hair, revealing her blue eyes, that matched her shoulder length blue hair. She winked at them opening the door.

"I'm Lianna but you can call me Anna" She said smoothly closing the doors as she sat in. They looked at each other debating if they should. Eventually Knox shrugged and made his way to the back, throwing his luggage in. Seth did the same afterwards opening the door behind the passengers seat. after him sat Knox. The car was nice, all black inside, clean and elegant. The seats were heated and there was a nice song playing in the radio. Wolves. Seth noticed that in the drivers seat was a young man, not older than 20 years old. He had vibrant green eyes and sun kissed skin. He had blond hair falling on his forehead and wrinkles under his eyes from smiling. He smiled at Seth revealing his dimples, Seth internally cooed at him because he looked like a baby.

"Hi, I'm Connor, nice to meetcha" His 'morning hair' look waved as he turned his had back to the front window and started the car. Seth saw a similarity between them, they must be related. Anna turned her head to them. "So we were told to pick you guys up but we clearly don't know who you are. You are knights aren't you?" She asked. Seth did a gesture that supposed t mean 'kind of'. 

"I'm a knight, he's someone who works with the knights" Said Seth looking at Knox and again at Lia. She nodded. "So maybe we get to know each other since we will spend a lot of time together. I'm Lia, as I said, and i have 27 years old. Connor is my younger brother" ha! Seth guessed right." I joined the Knights at the age of 17. We don't have any preserve nor do we live on one, we're just knights. I love blue, black and gold, I never got to know a fairie which is kind of weird. I like listening to rock music and that's basically it. Connor?" She asked her brother.

Without turning his head the latter replied" I'm Connor Bakins, I'm 19 years old and I joined the Knights three years ago when i was sixteen. I love playing on the guitar and I suck at mathematics. That's it. And you guys?" He asked stopping on the red lights. Seth looked at Knox gesturing for him to start, the other didn't question it.

"My name is Knox Larsen, I'm sixteen years old and I... uh" He tried to finish but Lia interrupted him. 

"- Aren't the Larsens somehow related to the Sorensons?" She asked curiously. Knox nodded shortly continuing.

"- I like basketball and I have a younger sister." He replied.

Seth thought about what to say when Anna's expectant eyes lingered on him. "I'm Seth Sorenson and I like danger." He said shortly. They didn't need to know everything.

Their shocked gaze turned to them. 

"So you are T h e Seth Sorenson" Said Connor excitedly. Seth shrugged.

"So far I'm the only Seth Sorenson I know" He said taking out his phone as the phone buzzed. 2 new messages. 

Kendra: Are you crazy! We were worried about you, God I knew it was a bad idea for you and Knox to go somewhere by yourselves! 

Kendra: What's going on? Are you there yet?

You: Not exactly. We are in Sweden but according to what told us Grandpa, we'll be at school tommorrow around 14-17PM. It depends. But we are already with the knights so don't worry. So far they seem nice. 

Kendra: And how is Knox? Is he okay too?

You: He seems okay, why wouldn't he be?

Kendra: I wouldn't ask that if you all could just once reply my messages. Tess was getting worried about her brother too. 

You: Idk, I can tell him to text her back if she wants.

Kendra: That would be nice.

You: K, brb.

"Hey, Knox, text Tess, she's worried" Said Seth to his cousin. The other rolled his eyes but took out his phone probably texting her. Seth returned to texting his sister.

You: Ib. 

Kendra: Good. Any message from Bracken or Tanu? They're not replying.

You: No, maybe they don't have time. Just chill, they're okay. 

Kendra: I hope so. By the way, we're at the camp. I got to know some people, they're nice. There is a really kind girl called Cindy. I did a photo with her. She told me what where is and basically everything. Tess gained new friends too. I think his name was Declan. He's quite nice. And Warren and Vanessa got to know the staff since they are the mentors. I think they started all off okay. Its cozy here. Shame that we all aren't here. And Cindy really wants to meet you. Ok gtg because its dinner time here. Text you later, bye!

The boy smiled knowing that everything s ok there.

Soon enough he fell asleep with his head leaned on the window as he listened to the radio and felt the calming car vibrations. Soon he was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer since i forgot to add one in the 1st chapter. And I think It'l be the first and last one. I honestly think that it doesn't have sense writing it in every chapter. Like, if no one reads it now, why would they do it later? And those who read it already know I do not own anybody except Myra, Connor and Lianna. I will add another OC's, that is for sure. I will warn you who is my OC in the later chapters. One more thing just in case, nor the restaurant or the Castle is something that is there really. This is supposed to be in a very little populated city in Sweden, Sunne, but these places are made up on my own, so no hard feelings please. Thanks for the attention ;) 

Tap tap, Tap tap, Tap tap tap tap.

Seth waked up noticing that they are under some restaurant on the parking, everyone was already outside. The boy groaned and felt Calvin shift in his pocket, probably sleeping. With a yawn he undid his belts and hopped out carefully to not wake the little nypsie up. He noticed that It's lighter, probably around 7AM, there weren't much people in or out the restaurant. Knox looked like he also just woke up and Seth was trying to take his wild and unruly hair. He seriously looked like a lightening hit him. Knox laughed sleepily at him not missing a chance do make a snarky remark.

"Someone is a morning princess" He said. He didn't have anything to complain on, he was neither ugly (It's not like Seth is, because he isn't) and neither he had longer hair. From when Seth can remember his cousin didn't need to brush his hair because he always had short spiky hair. He stuck his tongue out to him. Lianna snorted "You man, shouldn't be the one laughing at people who have worse hair days, Knox rolled his eyes. 

"If he has like, 7 inches long hair, he should be prepared for my criticism" The blondish boy replied.

Connor was looking at them as if he was in a theater watching some interesting spectacle. 

"At least I'm not bald" Snapped Seth to which the rest laughed, even a little bit angry Knox. Connor clapped his hands.

"Okay, we need to be on our way in another twenty minutes so i suggest that we go and get something to eat while we can. But first i recommend we take our times in the toilet because we can eat in the car, however I would like to stop as less times as I can to get to the school today. Are you okay with this?" He asked. The others nodded however the cousins weren't too happy about the vision of sitting in the car again for another 10 hours. They made their way passing through the parking and entered the restaurant. It was nice and cozy inside, one minus. 

They all were sure that this was a restaurant for dates. Everything was in an elegant color of red and black with fancy lights and red or white candles on the table. Seth closed his eyes little bit ashamed and irritated, when he opened them he some people who were enjoying their dates stopped eating or chatting and looked at the newcomers confused. Connor and Lianne seemed to not notice their weird looks and went strait to some unreserved table, he looked at Knox who looked even more baffled than him, he was too proud for this. He was about to say something when Seth glared at him. He sat next to Lianna moving a chair from the nearby table sitting on it with spreaded legs and folded hands resting on the back of the chair that was in front pf him, not behind him like he should. Knox on the other way, sat next to Connor in a position like he would e resting lazily on a couch watching some lame comedy.

Lia didn't scold the boys. There was no reason to sit properly. 

"So watcha gonna take?" Asked Connor grabbing the menu. Lia shrugged, anything you get is fine for me."

Knox looked in the distance. "Spaghetti. I want spaghetti." 

Seth pursed his lips. He honestly didn't know. "I'll take whatever. Without mushrooms." He said frowning at the idea of him eating mushrooms. 

Connor nodded and called a waitress. A long haired blonde (probably dyed), of course her hair was pulled into a ponytail. She gave them a tight lip smile probably feeling awkward, but quickly gained her posture and smiled more genuinely. 

"Good morning, are you ready do you already know what you want to order?" She asked taking out her notebook and pencil. Connor nodded and told her what they wanted. Then it came to drinks. Seth wanted some lemonade, Knox-soda while the siblings ordered some water. While they waited Seth, Knox and Lia were enthusiastically talking about some stuff, mainly about breaking laws and cunning mischievous plans. It was quite shocking that Connor (the younger sibling) was the responsible one. He was currently smiling to his phone, probably texting someone. 

No one commented that. Knox only tried to take a look at his phone, but the phone was too dark and besides that, the light was reflecting itself from the screen and it was impossible to read anything. The waitress walked off. 

They waited twenty minutes when the same woman placed their dishes in front of them. 

"I hope you enjoy your food" She said walking to another table with a young man and his date. 

Seth got some lasagna. He smiled t himself dipping his knife and fork into the meal. After w while Knox somehow managed to get everything in his sight dirty, which made Connor cringe and Lia just snorted. Seth almost inhaled the lasagna as everyone was halfway through their meals and he already finished excusing himself to the toilet. After he had done everything that he had to in the toilet he got a message. He quickly finished washing his hands and leaned on the wall taking out his phone.

Stan Sorenson added you to the group.

Stan Sorenson added Vanessa Santoro, Warren Burgess + 7 other to the group.

Warren Burgess changed Stan's nick to Grandpa.

Grandpa: Warren, this is serious. 

Warren: I am serious. Dead serious.

Tess: Hi!

Knox: Hi.

Kendra: Simple but clever. Now we don't have to text everyone ten times in a row.

Warren: Whatcha all doing?

Knox: I see that you are reading this Seth, what takes you so long? Did the lasagna not work good for you? XD

Kendra: ?

Seth: No, I'm just standing here.

Vanessa: I see there's something going on, how are you all? Is someone dead yet?

Knox's reply to Seth "No, I'm just standing here": Don't need to be sarcastic.

Grandpa: Take that back, no one is dead.

Seth's reply to Knox "Don't need to be sarcastic": I'm not lmfao, I'm rly just standing here.

Knox: LOL okay ??

Warren: So how are you guys? Where are you? Damn- Someone just spilled hot coffee on my new white shirt. Oh man, be right back.

Tess: That's a shame, it was good.

Kendra: Well I'm with you guys, trying to get some sleep. Who normal gets coffee at almost 2AM? Aren't we all supposed to be in bed? I suppose that Grandpa fell asleep. Anyways, I'm going to sleep in a while. And did anyone text Tanu? How are they with Bracken? I'm getting a little bit worried.

Trask: No one has contact with them from the moment they took off. 

Warren added Ruth Sorenson, Gloria Larsen + 1 other

Warren changed Ruth's nick to Grandma

Warren changed Gloria's nick to Grandma2

Warren changed Hank's nick to Grandpa2

Grandpa2: Seriously?

Warren added Dale Burgess to the group

Warren changed Dale's nick to Old Soul

Knox: XDD good one Warren.

Old Soul: Oh you think so? I'm trying to get some sleep Warren. Don't spam me. G'night.

Warren: Don't go!

Warren: Hear me?

Tess: He deserves some sleep.

Warren: @Old Soul heey 

Old Soul: Goodnight.

At this point Seth finally walked out from the bathroom as more men started to make their way to the cabins. Making his way to the table he got out his phone and checked the hour. 7:42. 

"What took you so long?" Asked Connor putting his phone down, like damn, he even held it when he was eating. 

Seth shrugged. "Curious much?" He smirked. The older boy just flushed a little which wasn't too hard as Seth figured that he easily got embarrassed. Lianna almost snorted out her water shaking her hair out of her eyes.

"Kay guys, time to go. Anyone to the bathroom before we start?"

Knox nodded and went to the toilet as Lia herself went to the ladies toilet. The boy sank into the chair (Which by the way was set normally by now) looking curiously at the now smiling-ear-to-ear Connor. The older mad flushed again canning a laugh reading something that someone sent to him. 

"Who are they?" Asked Seth looking into the older mans eyes. The latter one looked at Seth like he didn't hear what he said. Now Seth smiled amused.

"I ased, who are they?" 

"Oh... Uh... They?" He asked.

Seth nodded. "Yeah, they." 

"Why they?"

"That's what you say when you are asking someone about someone but don't know their gender or preferred pronounces." He said without stuttering, looking at the man who pursed his lips. 

"She. It's a she. Nicole. She's older than me. She has lovely dark blue eyes and... and... thick, black wavy hair- uh, yeah, she's very nice. Demanding but nice." He quickly finished as if he never got lost in talking about her. Seth was even more amused but decided to hide it for the man's sake. Just then Knox came back with paper in his hands. 

"What are you talking about?" He asked stuffing the paper in his pockets.

"About irritating cousins that steal paper from the toilets" Remarked Seth standing up seeing Lia making her way to them. She waved her purple-bluish hair and passed them to the doors after leaving the money. 

"Now I'm driving" She said when everyone already greeted with the fresh and freezing air.

*

"Finally here" Moaned Knox jumping out of the car as soon as it stopped. Knox wa about to say something just as he left his mouth hang open "Holy shrimps, what the hell?" He sounded amazed. Seth quickly unbuckled his belts and sped out. He was about to say something when he spotted the school. Wait, no way this is a school, just no way. Everyone stopped in their tracks looking amazed and knocked out of words, even Seth didn't know what to say. This was a whole new level of richness and history. The school was placed on an unbelievably enormous yard, around four kilometers of clear grass surrounded everywhere by trees that they coukdn't see further. On the middle pf this was a huge castle. Large and small Victorian windows, some glowed blue and some white or yellow. Lots of fairy-tale balconies with various hanging bluish and white flowers. The castle had many towers ending in pointed tips. And the thing that added more mystery to the building was that the castle was as big as a mini-skyscraper and almost a thousand meters wide. In the middle of it there was a large, antique door two meters high.

Seth was feeling that it was too good to be true, and was afraid that in five minutes someone will wake him up. Please no. He pinched himself, this was not a dream, he realized happily. He darted towards the entrance like a kid with his luggage and Knox on his tail and the older ones walked after them more calmly taking in the view. It was already dark, it was 5PM and only the huge castle with cold grey walls gave them some light. On their right was a stunning, clear silver lake that passed beneath the school. It was so clear, that even in the dark you could see every fish, from white to gold pass by, and the rocky ground. On their right were some big, pointy rocks in few rows. That was it, but it was beautiful. Just when Seth reached the doorknob the doors opened themselves making the boys jump back. 

As they thought that nobody will step out, a middle aged man in an elegant suit walked out with his head high and an perfect posture.

"Welcome" He said in a Swedish accent "I assume that you are the new students and teachers, am I right?" They all nodded. 

"Good. Follow me" He said respectively stepping aside letting them come in. The inside corridor was very large with torches on the sides warming the cold corridor and their walls, making them look cozy. The corridor ended quickly tho. On the sides where large Victorian doors leading to some places. Soon they were confronted with very large stairs with red carpets. The man started walking upstairs where the stairs split on two sides making their way back to their way but higher. The man climbed up the right stairs. They all followed. On the walls were different paintings and multiple diplomas and pictures with every headmaster of the school and kids who achieved more than the others. Some of the kids looked like they were from the middle ages while the other looked like the pictures were made now. 

"Cillington Mades, age 14, *1010-[*]1065, died of natural causes. Outstanding poet, one of the creators of Getting older and Silent deaths."

And many others.

They finally reached 11th floor, their destination (probably).

A short, red haired old lady, dressed in an elegant skirt and a white shirt under a navy blue jacket came up to them.

"Which one of you here is Seth Sorenson?" She asked, voice cleared out of any emotion.

"Me?" Said Seth unsure raising his hand. Although he was visibly taller and confident (Oh common guys, Seth was tall and she was just short, like, she reached his upper belly alright?) she had a sharp and imperious tone in her voice. 

"Come with me" She replied shortly and walked quickly, with her chin way up to the left wing. Seth looked at the others and quickly ran of to the lady that didn't even wait for him. She turned once again and the brunette saw multiple doors from old castles placed with huge distances between them. Torches, red carpet etc. With every turn they took, Seth saw letters, just like in a library. A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q.

"You must be wondering for what are these letters, aren't you." The woman started, making the boy's attention return to her. "We have 13 classes. No, not classes as if lessons, we have 13 classes as groups of people who takes every lessons together. Though, none of you in the same grade would be able to all take your lessons together, because in your grade there is more than two thousand people. That's why, these grades are split into letters also, like 11th A, 11th B, etcetera. Every letter stands for another class, you will be in class 11th Q along with thirty one other children. Every floor stands for the grade you are in, as you can see, we are on 11th floor while you are going to go to 11th grade, that isn't a coincidence. The letters you see on the walls keep every class in order. Now" She pointed every rich door (every door had a golden colour Q on it, as It's letter on the walls), every torch with a golden thread entwining the top of the torch where the fire was starting. That looked mesmerizing. The red carpet with gold on its edges continued to the end of the very very long corridor. 

"everything you see on this corridor, belongs to your class along with the golden colour. Each of these doors are doors to your classmates rooms. You will share an room withfour other boys. The rooms to the left are the boys dorms, to the right girls. This is your room" She said stopping under a door with golden 11th Q no7 that was right in front of a similar door four meters apart 11th Q no7.

But that was on the girls side. 

"You all should be quiet after 10PM if you don't want to have any consequences. Your cousin is in class 7th R if you would like to know.This is your key" She handed him a large key. " Do not lose it. Your phone goes to me" She reached her hand out. Seth hesitated. He didn't want to give her his phone just because of the others. She raised her brow reproachfully as he didn't hand her his phone. He finally took his phone out of his pocket (Calvin was with Connor because they expected that Seth and Knox as students will be more controlled and they didn't want to risk anyone seeing a rat in their pocket) and handed with a flop his phone to the woman. She hid it in her own pocket nit even glancing at the technology and swung the doors open. A refreshing forest breeze hit his nose, they probably opened the windows, he thought. He stepped into a thin but impressive hallway. It was made from warm red bricks that looked somewhat modern.

There was an elegant dark wood under their feet. On the left was an open door to a living room, he thought so, while on his left there was an open large window. Torches of course and the straight hallway led to five rooms. One at the lonely end, and two at each of the sides of the hallway. The one at the right side had an open door where an amount of purple light flew out and someones humming. In the living room tho, there were some voices.

"Mr Alex, Leon, Joshua and Jay please come here for a moment."

Mrs Wanilla, as Seth only now saw a name tag on her chest, called out some names. Soon there was hears footsteps and three boys came out of the living room with one boy coming out of the purple-lighted room.

There was one boy with black hair and grey eyes, he was as tall as Seth and was wearing a sweatshirt with a zipper and jeans. He had a confused look on his face. There was a shorter chestnut haired boy with dark eyes and pale skin, he was wearing some grey shorts and a red t-shirt. With them came a dirty blonde boy with hazel eyes, a black t-shirt with something in a different language written on it and dark tracksuits. He was average height. From the purple room came out a reddish-brown haired boy with green eyes and nothing more than a towel that he threw over his shoulders and some black boxers.

"This is Seth, he is your new roommate, take care of him and give him a room. Thank you" She said before she walked out of the room shutting the doors, leaving the boys with some awkward silence.

"Um... Hi, My name is Leon" Said the chestnut boy with the red T-shirt. As the others introduced themselves Seth got to know that The black haired boy's name was Joshua, the boy in the towel was Alex and the dirty blonde hair guy was Jay. 

"So Seth" Started Joshua "The second door on the left is the last non-occupied room, so that leaves it yours. Okay?" He asked kindly. 

"Yeah, can be." Said Seth shortly, but not unkindly as he made his way to his new room. 

"Hey Seth!" Called out Leon before Seth opened his doors. He hummed. "Deadpool is hundred times better than Spiderman and Ironman isn't he?"

*

Seth was having a really good time with the boys. He got to knew that Jay, Joshua and Leon loved marvel. They all were bickering with themselves like and old couple. Leon was arguing that Deadpool is the coolest, like, common, Ironman and Spiderman are so overrated and old fashioned. Joshua liked Spiderman and Jay liked Ironman. Alex said to Seth on the ear when they were all in the living room, that he preferred Deadpool of all of them but his favourite Marvel character was Cable and Dopinder but he had no intention to tell that to his friends, if he would, as he said, there would be a WWIII. 

"But wait, did we have homework?" Asked Leon playing with Joshua's hair sitting on the couch while Alex was sitting on the floor reading some comics. Jay murmured something about them getting married already while drinking something and looking at all of them. Alex was sitting on the floor, bouncing a yellow rubber ball against the wall looking bored. Seth was sitting on the backrest if the armchair armchair with Jay between his legs. 

He felt really comfortable with them. He usually was a person who loves meeting new people, and gets along with almost all at the beginning, but this time it was more natural. The vibe was amazing, it was briskly with a strong aroma of coniferous trees, it was chilly thanks to the open window in the living room, corridor and Alex's room that was open. The vanilla candles were giving a delicate scent mixing with the fresh trees. The carpet on the floor was shining in red colours and in the background was playing some quiet music while all of them were talking. Nobody was in the mood to do anything more than enjoy the others companion. 

"So, maybe you say something about yourself Seth?" Said Jay looking at the brunette boy who was playing with his hands. He looked up and smiled.

"There isn't much to say. I'm sixteen years old, have an older sister Kendra, my cousin Knox is also here in this grade but i don't know what class. I love dark creations and everything magical. I do not read books. I like sports and uh... I'm not the best student, I suck t everything. Oh, and I'm from New York but spend so much rime with my family from Connecticut that I can even say that I'm from Connecticut" Said Seth looking at every other boy.

Joshua nodded "So now me I guess. I'm seventeen years old, I'm the 'smart one' among these idiots, I have no siblings and I'm from Manhattan. I love Marvel and nature. And yes I'm a nerd. That's all"

Alex shrugged looking at Joshua "The smart one? Okay. I'm 16, I love technology which apparently here I am unable to do what I love because i don't even have my goddamn phone. I'm from Boston, I'm good at Soccer and everybody hates me or loves me." He said not stopping his play game with the ball.

"I'm 16 also, I like attenion probably. And I'm a New Yorker. Oh, and I have ADHD." He said happily.

"I'm seventeen and I'm from Nevada. Nothing more and nothing less" replied Jay. He was visibly tired and was about to say to Jay that he needs to go to bed, when he heard knocking on the door. Joshua stood up and went to open the doors. After a while he game back.

"Seth, there's someone waiting for you outside" He announced sitting on the floor in the same position"

(A/N So i wrote this part, where Lia and Connor explained everything to Knox and Seth but nothing saved so we will just go with the flow and I'll explain everything while writing. And It's basically better than the other version)

"So where are we going to?" Knox asked throwing a rock into the lake nearby. The colorful lights were reflecting playfully in the river along with the huge castle. 

"I don't know. Hey Knox, watch out-" It was too late, Knox tripped over a rock stumbling straight into the freezing lake with a yelp. Seth hopped over pulling the drop wet Knox and tossing him to the ground. The boy was shivering, cold and coughing, probably accidentally taking in some water. 

They heard laughter. Knox stood up quicker than whenever, Seth looked at a laughing group behind them. It was a group of four. one girl and four boys. The pale tallest boy, Seth's height had golden, blonde hair with a greyish strike on his bangs and light eyes. He was dressed in a loose black shirt and white jeans, the stylish one. He had a mean glint in his light eyes and a smirk on his lips. He had a chain on his neck and one silver cross in his left ear. Weird style. He had also chains on the right side of his pants, glans and piercing on his bottom lip on the right side. He was definetly the leader, his overconfident posture, head held high just like a Royalty looking everyone down, mischievous glint in his eye (the different mischievous glint, so cocky, mean and arrogant. Seth's mischievous glint was rather playful and more clever, like he was calculating what friend to make a prank on next). 

The girl was glued to one of the boys. She had plain white hair and had Korean facial features. She had wide, looped earrings in her ears, she also was pale, like she never saw the sun, had bright eyes, and was dressed in a jeans skirt with a belt, a white undershirt and extra large black, thin yet fluffy sweater. She had very glossy bright pink lips (Overly light and pink), she was short, around 5'6 which is a huge difference between her and Seth because he was tall, 6'0 the same or something like the blond e-boy. She had long, chocolate brown hair and a straight bang, she had a playful mean smile curled on her lips. 

One of the two identical boys were holding the Korean girl with his hands around her waist. The boys had brown eyes and were not so tall, average height for boys, had short cut hair on their sides, white t-shirts, black jeans and some red tramps. They looked like two identical dots, except that the one that wasn't holding the Korean girl had a tiny pimple on his cheek, it looked good.

The last guy was like two inches tall, just kidding, but he indeed was tiny, what did his mom gave him to eat? He was like 5'4 tall, in an over-sized black hoodie, elegant grey jeans and his dark hair was hiding his eyes. His hands were covered by the hoodie and Seth winced, he was so typically gay. Seth wasn't homophobic, that literally would make no sense since he was bisexual, but he had something against stereotyped gay couples (A/N some irony will be right here LOL) 

The little boy was the one that wasn't laughing, but Seth couldn't see his face so his eyes focused on the light haired boy.

The "leader" stepped out of the group with them following near, the darkness on the evening was dancing on his light complexion. He looked at them with a glare. 

"I see the princess stepped bad on her heels" He mocked Knox. Seth felt more irritation then he felt before, Knox looked like he was about to break something, that something being the group in front of them. 

"I'm no princess you joker" He snarled at him.

The group whistled

"Kitten 's got claws" He said moving his grey bangs out of his eyes, they fell again tho. Knox cursed under his breath all red from anger and shame. Mostly anger tho. 

Seth stepped in front of his cousin relaxed but with his hands slightly up, like he was taming a tiger. "Dude, chill, I have no idea why the hell you are acting like a Netflix 'bad boy' character that evidently didn't pass his moral IQ glow-up, but there is no need for..." He shaked his head "...whatever it's about to be."

The groups attention landed on Seth. The leader boy looked confused first. Seth actually had his glove on so he blended with the shadows. He looked genuinely suprised, he quickly masked it with a mocking smile. 

"So the kitten's got a dog bodyguard, outspoken. If the clumsy kitten's got claws, I wonder If the dog also got them. Or are you a dog that snarls at everyone but in the end runs away with your tail under your butt when you face real danger, like a chihuahua, puppy." He said slowly adding venom to every his word and with each word he took a step closer until he was practically in Seth's face. At this point, Seth's big pride got mad, but fight fire with fire. He instantly disliked the guy, and the rest.

Here he could see the light freckles on the other boy's face. He could clearly make out his grey light eyes and light lashes. The boy looked good, you couldn't deny it. The brat was mocking him. Seth made a good face to a bad play. Even tho he had the urge to yell at him and punch him he forced himself with his will to smirk ironically and lazy. He wasn't sure if this interested him or bored him so he just played along. He took one step closer so that they were almost touching with their noses. The grey eyed guy stiffened, probably not used for someone to out throw his authority. But Seth is Seth, he can't budge for anyone, even his family. And he's the rule breaker, he never rejected a nice challenge. The boy in front of him was much more weaker than Graulas himself or Nagi Luna. Or Celebrant, the Giant Queen, Underking, Fairy Queen, hell he was even less of a threat than Knox himself. 

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble Mr. Grey" He started "But in this story you'r the mice, little, scared, grey, just like you" 

He said shortly snorting and loud enough to the others to hear. Knox snickered and the group scowled. 

That's when the rivalry began with The Boy and the Shadowcharmer.

THE next chapter will be in another POV, I'm so excited LOL


End file.
